


Like real people do

by hopeless_romanticz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Late Night Conversations, No Smut, tsumioda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romanticz/pseuds/hopeless_romanticz
Summary: Mikan cant sleep, but neither can ibuki.(based on Like real people do by hozier)oneshot
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Like real people do

Mikan snook out of her cabin, as quietly as she could as not to wake anyone.  
She couldn't fall asleep, she was tossing and turning. Something felt...wrong. really wrong. like she was forgetting something...or someone. she felt guilty about it but even as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember why.  
Some fresh ocean air would clear her mind.  
the air was warm, and comforting. She had completely skipped her shoes, the wooden paths between the cabins was cold agaisnt her bare skin, but it didnt really matter.   
She walked across the path on her way towards the beach, but thats when she heard it. 

the soft musical noise coming from one of the cabins.

mikan stopped in her tracks, intently listening trying to figure out where the melody was...  
a guitar! yes thats it! The soft strumming of a guitar, and considering who was the most musically inclined on this island she could guess who was playing it,  
Ibuki Mioda, ultimate musician.  
Mikans heart stopped in her chest, it was always embarrassing to admit how fast she caught feelings for people but she really did like Ibuki.   
She was so...energetic and joyful, never letting anything get to her.   
she was also very ... flirtatious towards the other girls on the island, even to mikan! Mikan never let herself realize that unfortunately, in her brain Ibuki was more like a celebrity crush than someone she could potentially have a shot with.  
She slowly snook up closer to ibukis cabin, trying her best not to make a sound. The front door was slightly open, just enough for her to peek into, she knew it was probably a bit strange, and how creepy she looked but in that moment it didnt occur to her. 

ibuki was sitting on her bed, with her legs criss crossed. in her lap she held a acoustic guitar that she was gently strumming, and humming in tune with.   
Mikan felt her face grow redder as she stared .  
Ibuki had her eyes closed, listening intently to the melody, nodding her head and stomping gently with her right foot.

mikan closed her eyes aswell, letting the soft music absorb her.  
the melody was gentler and quieter than anything she'd ever heard ibuki play, it was recognizable.   
She let her body slightly sway side to side, making sure not to move the door as to alert the musician.  
she couldnt help but start lightly humming, oh so quietly.

she finally recognized the tune!   
like real people do, by hozier.  
She never trought ibuki would be into such gentle music, from what she knew, ibuki was a loud metal punk type of girl.  
she wasn't complaining though. 

Mikan was completely absorbed by the music, she felt comfortable for once. letting the soft sounds melt into her.  
her humming turned into a soft whisper  
"i had a trought, dear. however scary."  
without thinking her whisper turned louder  
"about that night. the bugs and the dir-"  
"Hello?"  
mikans voice fell flat and she felt her blood run cold. she had been spotted.  
the guitar music stopped.  
ibuki put the guitar aside and stood up.  
"hey! if youre sum creep here to woo ibuki you dont got a chance! show yourseeelf!"  
she yelled out while pointing at the door.  
Mikan didnt know what to do!? it was either cower behind the door until ibuki attacks, or walk out and get embarrassed. she felt her eyes sting with tears as all the possibilities of ibuki yelling at her rushed trough her head   
"show yourself before i smash my guitar over your head!"  
Okay, mabye getting embarrassed was better than getting a concussion.  
Mikan hesitantly stepped past the door, peeking out ready to run if the situation got scary.  
"i-i was just- im so sorry!"  
she cried out.  
ibukis face lit up, as she relaxed her body and stepped closer to mikan.  
"oh! its just you! you really scared ibuki !!!"  
She grabbed the now very confused girl by the wrist and pulled her into the cabin.  
Mikan let out a soft squeak of suprise.  
"What are you doing sneakin' around at 1 am like that! were you craving ibukis perfect girl luv skills?!"  
she roared with laughter.  
mikan didnt exactly get the joke, but nervously giggled.  
well. if shes already in here with the girl of her dreams mabye she should try to make some conversation.  
"t-the song you uhm...were playing.."  
ibuki sat down on the edge of the bed with a soft thud, looking up at mikan.  
"Yea! what about it?"  
"uhm.....its h-hozier... r-right?"   
"Yep!"  
ibuki smiled at the purple haired girl and gently patted the empty space beside her on the bed  
mikan hesitantly sat down next to her.  
"ya know the lyrics right, lets have a lil midnight music sesh! ibuki loveees those!"   
While speaking she picked up the guitar again.   
mikan started fidgeting with the edge of her apron, nervously stuttering about how she couldn't sing and that she wasn't good at it.  
ibuki interrupted her by placing her finger over her mouth, shooshing her.   
"c'mon! you can sing like a crow for all i care, its not about if youre good its about having fun!"  
mikans face was bright red and she felt her palms get sweatier with every second. she nodded, and the musician winked back at her before looking down at the guitar.   
the soft melody started once again.  
mikan felt herself getting more and more calm wich each note.

"i-i had a trought dear. however scary."  
she started out quietly, ibuki looked up from the guitar.  
a light blush on her face as she nodded in encouragement   
"the bugs and the d-dirt. why were you digging? what did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?"   
She closed her eyes as her tone grew more steady.  
ibuki looked at her, with her heart racing and her face flushed she smiled.  
"i will not ask you where you came from. i will not ask you, neither should you.  
h-honey just put your sweet lips on my lips... we should just kiss like real people d-do."   
the guitarist started humming intune, intently staring at her singer with love in her eyes.  
mikan opened her eyes and looked over at ibuki, as their eyes met she felt her voice stop in her throat.   
the humming stopped, and eventually so did the guitar.  
"uhm...i-ibuki dont you ...want to continue the song?"   
mikans voice was soft and quiet, she ended the sentence in a nervous chuckle.  
"youre amazing"   
ibuki blurted out, not breaking the eye contact.   
Mikans face grew red. She could feel that ibuki meant it.  
for once in her life,she felt loved and appreciated. 

Ibuki let the guitar lay in her lap, as she sligtly twisted her body to face mikan.  
she put her hand on the side of her face.  
mikan reacted to the sudden touch with a slight flinch, itd had been awhile since someone touched her gently like that.   
she hadnt realised how touch starved she was until now.  
She smiled at ibuki.  
In turn, Ibuki took this as her sign.  
without warning she leaned in and pressed her lips agaisnt mikans.   
She flinched as she felt her heart stop in her chest.  
She could barely believe it, ibuki had kissed her. ibuki was KISSING her. she pushed the sudden panic aside and closed her eyes.  
letting herself melt into the kiss, she placed her hand on ibukis shoulder wich unintentionally pulled their bodies closer.  
she had never felt this safe and comfortable before.

in that moment, time stood still and everything felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy!! this is my first fic uploaded here!!!


End file.
